Niel, Hoon, and The Band-Aid
by peblish
Summary: Sebuah cerita mengenai sebuah benda sesederhana perekat luka yang bisa menumbuhkan cinta di antara Daniel dan Jihoon. / WANNA ONE. Kang Daniel x Park Jihoon. NielWink. DanHoon. OOC. Boys love. Rnr? :3


_**Niel, Hoon, and The Band-Aid**_

.

Cast:

Kang Daniel

Park Jihoon

.

.

.

 _warn: OOC(?), informal language._

 _Happy reading! ^^_

* * *

"WOY, GEBLEG! BUKAN GITU CARA MAINNYA, WOY! TANGKEP SINI, ELAH! WOYYYY! LU BADAN DOANG YANG GEDE, OTAK LU MINI! WOOOOYYY! MATI LO YA ABIS INI!"

 _POW!_ "Anjrit!" Daniel mengumpat kesakitan saat sebuah bola rotan yang dilambungkan tim lawan _mencium_ jidatnya sekaligus membuatnya terjengkang di tempat. Kedua siku dan bokongnya pun sukses bergesekan dengan aspal lapangan yang hangat—bukan—sangat panas siang itu.

"WOY, GEBLEG!" Bukannya diserbu oleh cewek-cewek cantik yang mengabdi sebagai tim medis dari unit kesehatan sekolah, Daniel malah diserbu oleh anggota kelompok sepak takrawnya, termasuk seorang cowok pendek ( _yang temperamennya juga sumbu_ _ **pendek**_ ) yang langsung memaki-makinya—alias ketua timnya. Ha Sungwoon. "LO TAU CARA MAIN SEPAK TAKRAW GAK SIH?! KESERINGAN MAIN GUNDU SIH LO! DASAR KAMPUNG!"

" _Man,_ sabar, _man._ " Seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan kulit putih pucat menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungwoon yang tengah memelototi Daniel dengan geram. Daniel sampai mati kutu dipelototin seperti itu. Kedua mata Sungwoon yang sedang memelototinya itu seakan hendak keluar dari kelopaknya—saking ekstranya pelototan itu. "Eh buset, Niel, lengan lo berdarah, tuh! Ke unit kesehatan sana. Udah deh, pemain cadangan yang lain mana? Panggilin sana buat gantiin Daniel!"

AKHIRNYAAAA! Setidaknya permainan dari neraka ini berakhir sudah untuk Daniel. Sumpah, siapa deh yang tahan main sepak takraw sambil dimaki-maki ketua tim dari pinggir lapangan kayak tadi?! Daniel sih ogah! Demi semua agen kerang ajaib di dunia ini, Daniel NYESEEEEEEEEEL setengah mati dijadikan tumbal oleh teman-teman sekelasnya untuk mengikuti festival olahraga tahunan yang diadakan di sekolahnya. Mana sie panitianya ada-ada aja, permainan semacam sepak takraw dijadiin lomba. Dikira ini sekolah pinggiran isinya pesenam? Atau atlet? Atau manusia-manusia ajaib yang bisa mengikuti semua aturan-aturan ajaib dari olahraga sepak takraw? Hiiiiihhhh!

"Makasih, Kak Minhyun." Ucap Daniel pada cowok berambut hitam yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya itu sambil mencoba berdiri dibantu oleh teman-teman se-timnya.

"Gua anter sampe sini ga apa, kan?" Tanya Seongwu—salah seorang anggota tim yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Daniel—saat ia dan Daniel sudah sampai di depan ruang unit kesehatan. "Ntar kalo lama-lama gua dikutuk si kurcaci dari neraka itu, lagi." Gumam Seongwu sambil bergidik ngeri membayangkan _si kurcaci dari neraka_ itu menyemprotnya dengan kata-kata yang harus disensor apabila keseharian mereka ditayangkan di televisi nasional.

"He-he-he." Daniel tertawa dengan tidak bertenaga. "Sialan. Ya udah, sana. _Thanks_ , ya, _bro_." Daniel pun ber- _high-five_ dengan Seongwu sebelum cowok itu berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang koridor menuju ke lapangan.

"Misi…" Daniel mengetuk-ngetuk pintu ruang unit kesehatan dengan tidak bertenaga ( _lagi_ ), lalu melongok ke dalam dari pintu masuk.

"Ya?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Y-ya..? Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Kak?"

"Eh, i-iya." Daniel segera tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dunia nyata? Yah, dunia nyata! Tadinya Daniel mengira bahwa Seongwu baru saja mengantarnya ke alam baka, atau lebih tepatnya ke surga, saat ia mendapati sesosok cowok imut yang sedang duduk meringkuk di bawah meja penjaga unit kesehatan—yang menyambutnya dengan sepatah kata "ya?". Astaga, kalau saja hidup ini adalah komik, pasti akan ada spesial efek berupa angin yang entah tertiup dari mana berhembus ke arah Daniel. Atau… Kalau saja hidup ini adalah drama, apalagi drama Korea, pasti akan terdengar alunan musik " _ooooh eeeeveryyytime I seeeeee youuu…"_ di dalam ruangan unit kesehatan itu.

"Em… A-anu… Perban…" _Lah, apanya yang mau diperban?_ "Eh, salah… Ma-maksud gue… Eh, a-aku… Kapas…" _Dih, malah makin ngaco._ "Eh, bukan… Eung… Betadine..?" _Buset, malah nyebut merek._ "Eh, bukan-bukan! A-anu…"

Cowok imut itu diam di tempatnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya memandangi Daniel yang keliatan bego abis itu. Kemudian tersenyum geli setelah ia mendapati luka di salah satu lengan Daniel. _Anjrit, imut banget!_ Gumam Daniel, tentu saja dalam hati, sambil nyaris mimisan.

"Mmm… Maksud Kakak, plester luka?"

"AH IYA!" Jerit Daniel lega, kayak habis melahirkan. Lalu ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya yang menjerit tidak tahu malu itu. "Ah, iya… Ma-maksud gue—maksudku, perekat luka. Hehe. Aduduuhh…" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Daniel nyaris kepleset lidahnya sendiri untuk berkata _'gue', instead of 'aku'_. Belum lagi dengan kemampuan aktingnya yang payah, di saat ia pura-pura meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi daerah yang terluka di lengannya.

Cowok imut itu mengangguk-angguk. "Kalau gitu, duduk di ranjang dulu aja, ya, Kak. Aku ambilin dulu plester lukanya."

 _Jangankan kamu suruh aku duduk di sana, kamu minta aku duduk di pelaminan sama kamu pun aku jabanin sini,_ batin Daniel dengan pemikiran gombalnya yang norak abis. Sambil terkekeh-kekeh gak jelas dalam hati, dengan senang hati ia menuruti perintah cowok imut itu untuk duduk di atas ranjang unit kesehatan.

Tak lama kemudian cowok imut itu kembali menghampiri Daniel dengan sebungkus kapas di tangan kanannya dan sebuah perekat luka di tangannya yang lain.

"Lukanya aku bersihin dulu, ya, Kak, pakai kapas." Gumam cowok imut itu sambil mengeluarkan selembar kapas dari bungkusannya.

"Iya," _Sayang,_ bisik Daniel, dalam hati, tentunya, sambil meluruskan lengannya lurus-lurus di hadapan cowok imut itu. _Grep…_ Daniel merinding disko saat cowok imut itu meraih dan memegangi lengan Daniel dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Takut, ya, Kak?" Cowok imut itu sepertinya merasakan rambut-rambut halus di sekitar lengan Daniel berkontraksi—alias merinding. Kemudian cowok imut itu tertawa kecil. "Gak usah takut, Kak. Cuma aku bersihin bentar pake kapas aja, kok."

"Ehehehe, i-iya." Daniel tertawa tanpa tenaga setelah ketahuan merinding cuma gara-gara lengannya dipegang sama cowok imut itu. _Dasar gobloooooggg_... Daniel memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Imejnya turun, tidak, imejnya bahkan jatuh terjengkang ke dasar jurang saat cowok imut itu _menuduh_ Daniel merinding ketakutan gara-gara lukanya mau dibersihin pake kapas.

Dengan lembut cowok imut itu mulai menekan dan mengusapkan kapas di tangannya pada luka di lengan Daniel hingga bersih.

"Ah…" Daniel mengerang pelan, kali ini ia tidak berakting karena luka di lengannya _ternyata_ benar-benar perih.

"Sakit, ya, Kak? Tahan bentar lagi, ya, Kak." Rasa perih yang tadinya Daniel rasakan mendadak lenyap seketika seakan ditelan bumi saat ia mendengar cowok imut itu mencoba menenangkan Daniel dengan kata-kata penenangnya.

"I-iya… Ehehehe…" Balas Daniel, garing abis.

Seusai membersihkan luka di lengan Daniel dengan kapas, cowok imut itu mulai membuka kemasan plester luka yang sudah diambilnya tadi kemudian merekatkannya dengan hati-hati tepat di atas luka Daniel. "Nah, sudah." Cowok imut itu tersenyum puas seusai menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Wah, sudah…" Tanpa sadar Daniel mengikuti kata-kata cowok imut sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri memandangi lukanya yang sudah diplester itu.

"Iya." Cowok imut itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat wajahnya memandang Daniel. Lalu tersenyum semakin lebar hingga kedua mata indahnya membentuk bulan sabit. "Cepat sembuh, ya, Kak."

"Ah… I-iya…" Daniel kembali membeku di tempatnya saat cowok imut itu berkata dan tersenyum kepadanya seperti itu. _Anjrit, anjriiitt… Gula darah gueee…_ Rengek Daniel dalam hati, rada-rada gak penting.

"Oke, deh." Cowok imut itu kemudian bangkit dari tempatnya, tapi kemudian… _Grep!_ Tiba-tiba Daniel meraih lengan cowok imut itu hingga cowok imut itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Eh, tu-tunggu!"

 _Anjrit. Drama abis._

"Ke-kenapa, Kak?" Cowok imut itu berbalik kemudian menatap Daniel yang langsung mati kutu karena tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba mencegah cowok imut itu pergi darinya.

 _Asem, mau ngomong apa gue barusan?!_

"A-aku Daniel!" Mengabaikan urat kemaluan—errrr, maksudnya, urat malu—dan gengsinya karena tiba-tiba memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada cowok imut itu, Daniel menyebutkan namanya dengan lantang di depan cowok imut itu. "K-k-k-k-kalo kamu..?"

"Eh..?" Cowok imut itu terlihat sedikit bingung sekaligus kaget, tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia langsung tertawwa renyah, membuat Daniel semakin mencemaskan gula darahnya.

Lalu tanpa disangka tanpa diduga, cowok imut itu menyodorkan tangan mungilnya kepada Daniel.

" _ **Aku Jihoon. Salam kenal, Kak Daniel.**_ "

"Ji-Jihoon…" Gumam Daniel nyaris terbata saat menyebut nama cowok imut itu sambil menyambut uluran tangannya yang sehalus batu marmer. **Jihoon**! Jihoon imut! Cowok imut itu namanya Jihoon! Berjuta-juta sel di dalam tubuh Daniel seakan sedang berpesta-pora saat menyerap informasi bahwa cowok imut itu bernama Jihoon. "Na-nama kamu lucu." Lanjut Daniel, mencoba meninggalkan kesan bahwa Daniel adalah cowok keren yang suka memuji nama seseorang setelah ia berkenalan dengan orang lain. _Well,_ meskipun pujiannya rada ambigu.

"Heh? Makasih, Kak." Balas Jihoon sambil tak henti-hentinya tertawa renyah. Duh, lutut Daniel makin lemes aja melihat Jihoon tertawa dengan sangat menggemaskan seperti itu. "Nama Kakak juga bagus."

"Hehehe…" Daniel mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan _awkward_. "Em… Ji-Jihoon kapan ada waktu kosong?" Buset. Daniel sendiri tidak percaya bahwa ia bisa langsung melayangkan jurus-jurus PDKT-nya selancar ini.

"Eh?" Jihoon menghentikan tawanya, kemudian diam sejenak sambil mengerjapkan matanya. "Um, minggu ini kan pekan festival olahraga, Kak. Ya jelas kosong terus, kan, Kak."

 _Dasar Daniel goblog._ "Ah, iya. Hehehe. Sori, rada nggak fokus." Daniel kembali tertawa garing. "Eng, besok aku ke sini, ya? Besok aku bawain plester luka buat gantiin yang kamu pakein ke aku ini."

"Hah?" Jihoon tertawa lagi. "Ya ampun, Kak. Nggak usah, kali. Itu kan emang udah sarana dari sekolah buat murid yang terluka, hehehe."

 _Oh iya. Dasar Daniel goblog (2)._ "Eng… Iya juga, ya. Hehehe." Daniel tertawa garing. Lagi. "Eng… Besok kamu jaga di sini lagi, nggak?"

Jihoon mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Iya. Kebetulan seminggu penuh ini aku yang bakal jaga, soalnya temen-temen PMR yang lain sibuk ikut festival olahraga. Aku doang yang nganggur, ehehe."

"Wah, sama dong!" Tanggap Daniel cepat. "Temen aku juga pada ikut festival semua. Yah, lombanya pada gampang-gampang, sih, makanya aku nggak ikutan. Kan kasian yang lain kalo aku yang menangin semua." Lanjut Daniel, gak tau diri. Main sepak takraw aja jidatnya nyaris almarhum.

Jihoon tertawa geli mendengar kelakar Daniel. "Hihihi…"

"Kalo gitu… Besok aku boleh mampir ke sini, gak? Kebetulan, kan, kita sama-sama nganggur?"

"Boleh, boleh…" Daniel memekik senang dalam hati saat Jihoon mengangguk-angguk imut mengiyakan pertanyaan Daniel.

Selama 19 tahun hidupnya berkecimpung di dunia percintaan, Daniel tidak pernah selancar ini mendekati seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya.

* * *

Setelah berkenalan kurang lebih 2 minggu dengan Jihoon, cowok imut yang menarik perhatiannya saat semesta menakdirkan mereka bertemu di unit kesehatan, Daniel semakin terjerat dengan pesona cowok mungil itu. _For your information_ , Daniel bukanlah spesies cowok yang gampang jatuh cinta. Makanya, begitu Daniel menyadari bagaimana sesosok Park Jihoon selalu memenuhi pikirannya selama 2 minggu ini sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, Daniel hanya bisa meyakini satu hal: _bahwa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Jihoon._

"Cepet tembak aja, lah! Daripada keburu digaet om-om!" Teriak Seongwu tepat di telinga Daniel. Sore itu kebetulan sekali Daniel dan teman-temannya sedang nongkrong di kafe milik keluarga Daniel.

Daniel menggeram jengkel. "Digaet om-om pala lu kotak! Lu pikir dia anak TK?!"

"Yah, anak model kayak gitu kan bisa aja narik perhatian om-om." Gumam Seongwu seenak jidat lalu ia kembali terlarut mainin ponselnya. Hih, palingan jomblo tahunan macem dia lagi nyoba aplikasi kencan buta yang baru aja dia unduh.

Daniel menghela nafas. "Serah." Tapi kemudian ia berpikir bahwa kata-kata Seongwu ada benarnya juga. Gimana kalau Jihoon bener-bener digaet sama om—EH, BUKAN! Maksudnya… Gimana kalau Jihoon keburu direbut sama orang lain?

"Tapi gimana ngomongnya…" Daniel mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Kenal juga baru 2 minggu. Gimana kalo dia syok? Bisa-bisa dia ngira gua cowok gatel, baru kenal udah main tembak aja..."

Jaehwan—teman Daniel yang lain—cekikikan di pojokan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari gitar yang sedang ia mainkan. "Ada ya makhluk kayak elu, takut dikira cowok gatel."

"Ya iyalah! Mana gue mau dia mikir gue gatel." Daniel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Kasih gue saran, doooong… Gimana caranya ya biar dia tau gue ada rasa sama dia tanpa keliatan kalo gue ngebet banget?"

"Pake dukun." Celetuk Seongwu, ngeselin. Mana dia ngomong tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya, lagi.

"Diem lu tatakan kompor!" Umpat Daniel, gak level abis. Masa temen sendiri dikatain tatakan kompor? "Jaehwaaaaaan… Pliiiissss… Lo temen gue yang seenggaknya lebih normal daripada Seongwu Si Tatakan Kompor ini… Kasih gue saran yang berfaedah, plis!"

Jaehwan cekikikan sambil bergantian memandangi Seongwu yang merengut bete gak terima dikatain dan juga Daniel yang merengek padanya.

"Gini deh, giniii…" Jaehwan meletakkan gitarnya, kemudian memegangi bahu Daniel. "Lo yakin, nih, beneran pengen nembak si Jihoon-Jihoon ini?"

Daniel mengangguk dengan tampang melas. _Desperate_ abis. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya bahwa ia benar-benar ingin melepas status jomblo 19 tahunnya ini jauh-jauh dari dirinya.

" _ **Lah lo yakin gak kalo dia ini bakal nerima lo kalo misalnya lo nembak dia?"**_

 _Hening._

Daniel diam. Jaehwan diam. Seongwu yang diam dari tadi pun bahkan melirik sejenak dari balik ponselnya.

"Eng…" Suara Daniel yang kembali menggaruk-garuk kepalanya memecah keheningan. "Di-dia baik, sih, sama gue… Trus dia… Dia juga sering ketawa kalo misalnya gue ngelawak atau pas gue godain… Gu-gue juga sering nganter dia pulang! Trus dia… Dia…"

"Dia…"

 _Hening lagi._

Selama memikirkan Jihoon dalam 2 minggu kurang ini, Daniel tidak pernah memikirkan yang satu ini sebelumnya.

 _Apa Jihoon juga merasakan perasaan yang sama kepadanya?_

* * *

"Jihoonie…"

"Iya, Kak?" Jihoon menoleh ke arah Daniel yang sedang menyetir. _Yeah,_ sore itu Daniel sedang mengantar Jihoon pulang seperti hari-hari biasanya. Daniel benar-benar ngebelain untuk mengantar Jihoon pulang setiap hari meskipun arah rumah Jihoon bertolak belakang dengan arah rumahnya sendiri. Meskipun Jihoon sendiri sering menolak karena tidak enak kalau Daniel menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkannya pulang setiap hari. Yah, namanya juga orang lagi PDKT… Apa sih yang enggak buat Jihoon?

 _Well,_ kalimat barusan memang terdengar norak abis, tapi percayalah, Daniel benar-benar menerapkan itu dalam kehidupannya.

Daniel diam sejenak.

Sejenak yang cukup lama sampai akhirnya Jihoon menyahut lagi. "Kenapa, Kak?" Tanya Jihoon lagi.

Daniel menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum berkata. "Eng… Kamu…"

"Hm?"

"Kamu… Lagi suka…"

"Suka?"

"Su-suka…"

"Hah?"

"KA-KAMU SUKA NICKI MINAJ, GAK?!"

 _Anjrit._

"Ni-Nicki Minaj..?" Gumam Jihoon, kikuk. Terbayang sesosok _rapper_ sangar-berbokong besar-berbibir cetar dengan pakaian ketat pink dalam pikirannya—dan tiba-tiba Daniel menanyakan opininya apakah Jihoon _menyukainya_ atau tidak. "Eng… Bi-biasa aja, sih, Kak." Jawab Jihoon sambil menutup mulutnya, cekikikan geli. "Kenapa emangnya, Kak?"

"E-enggak, ma-maksudkuh…" Daniel mau nangis darah aja rasanya. _Kenapa sih otaknya ini, Ya Tuhan…_ "Ka-kamu…"

"Iya?"

" _ **Kamu lagi suka sama seseorang, nggak..?"**_

 _Ya Tuhan, akhirnya bisa ngomong juga. Susah banget, sih, daritadi. Pake bawa-bawa Nicki Minaj segala._

"Eh?" Kalau saja Daniel tidak sedang memperhatikan jalan, ia bisa saja melihat bahwa kedua pipi gembil Jihoon sedikit memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan Daniel. "Eng… Aku…"

"A-aku lagi suka sama orang, loh!" Sambar Daniel cepat. Buset dah. Yang tanya siapa, yang jawab siapa. "Hehehe… Kamu juga lagi suka sama orang, nggak?"

Jihoon tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. "Iya lah suka sama orang. Masa sama setan?" Duh gusti, kayaknya Jihoon sudah terlalu lama bergaul sama Daniel. Buktinya Jihoon udah mulai jago ngelawak kayak gitu.

"Ah? Ahahaha!" Daniel yang semula tegang di seluruh bagian badan menjadi sedikit lebih rileks saat Jihoon menanggapinya dengan candaan. "Iya juga, sih. Em… Suka sama siapa..?"

"Rahasia, dong." Jihoon menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Daniel semakin gemas untuk memiliki cowok imut itu. "Eng… Kalau Kak Niel? Suka sama siapa?"

"Depannya R. Belakangnya A."

Jihoon tertegun. "Heh? Siapa? Anak sekolah kita, bukan?"

Daniel menyeringai jahil mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Jihoon yang mulai kepo. "Depannya R, belakangnya A. Rahasia."

"Iiiihh…" Jihoon memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. Kemudian meninju lengan Daniel dengan kepalan tangannya yang mungil. "Ngeselin!" Serunya kesal, tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil.

"Ahahaha." Daniel ikut tertawa, kemudian kembali terjerat dalam pergolakan hatinya. _Lanjut, enggak, lanjut, enggak…_ "Em… Gini aja, deh! Aku itung satu sampe tiga, trus kita sama-sama nyebutin nama orang yang kita suka. Gimana? Mau nggak?"

Jihoon kembali menoleh ke arah Daniel, kemudian menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. "Janji?"

Daniel menyambut uluran jari kelingking Jihoon dengan jari kelingkingnya yang kira-kira 2 kali lebih besar dari milik Jihoon. "Janjiiii… Aku itung, ya? Satu… Dua… Tiiiiiga!"

" **Park Jihoon."**

" **Kak Daniel."**

 _Hening._

"H-Hah..?" Daniel membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, kemudian ia bergantian memandangi jalanan yang melintang di depannya dengan Jihoon yang sedang menunduk malu di sampingnya. "Ji-Jihoonie… Ka-kamu..?"

"Eung… A-aku…" Jihoon mengangkat wajahnya malu-malu, tapi kemudian ia melotot kaget saat dilihatnya mobil yang dikemudikan Daniel melaju kencang mendekati pembatas jalan. "KAK DANIEL, AWAAAAS!"

"EH AYAM, AYAM! AYAAAAAMMM!" Daniel refleks latah sambil membanting setirnya, mengendalikan mobil yang ia kemudikan kembali ke jalan yang lurus, eh, jalan yang benar. Serangan bahagia yang tiba-tiba menghunjam perasaannya membuatnya tanpa sadar memijak pedal gas semakin dalam. Kaki Daniel bergerak-gerak heboh kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari pedal rem di bawah sana.

 _Ckiiiiittt!_

Mobil Daniel berhenti mendadak saat di-rem mendadak oleh pengemudinya tepat di bahu jalan.

Tanpa komando pun Daniel dan Jihoon saling berpandangan.

Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

* * *

"Jadi…" Daniel menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan satunya memegangi _cone_ es krim _green-tea-vanilla_ pesanannya kemudian cowok tengil itu tersenyum-senyum memandangi **Jihoon** , _UHUK UHUK_ _ **,**_ **pacar** nya."Sejak kapan kamu suka sama aku, Jihoonie?"

Jihoon yang sedang menikmati es krim stroberinya buru-buru menunduk malu saat Daniel, _UHUK UHUK_ _ **,**_ **pacar** nya, bertanya seperti itu.

"Jawab dooonggg… Jihooniiiiie…" Daniel merengek manja pada… _Uhuk_ , pacarnya itu.

"Iya, Kak… Bentar, dong…" Jihoon mengusap bibir merahnya dengan tisu yang ia dapatkan dari kasir kedai es krim tempat mereka mampir sejenak sore itu. "Um… Sejak… Sejak pertama kali kita ketemu, Kak…"

Kedua mata Daniel membulat takjub. "Serius?" _Ya Tuhan, apakah ini kebetulan? Atau memang takdir? ATAU MEMANG JODOH?_

"He-eh…" Jihoon mengangguk malu-malu sambil kembali menyesap es krim stroberinya, membuat Daniel semakin gemas dengan, _uhuk,_ pacar imutnya itu.

"Waktu itu…" Jihoon menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Uh… Waktu itu aku lagi bosen dan bete banget gara-gara guru Matematika yang bilang kalo aku nggak ngumpulin tugas yang dia kasih, terus… Tiba-tiba Kak Niel dateng…"

"Terus, terus?" Daniel semakin antusias mendengarkan cerita Jihoon.

"Terus… Waktu Kak Niel dateng dengan muka nahan perih gitu… Aku geli aja, hehehe… Terus waktu aku pegang lengannya Kak Niel, eh, kerasa kalo Kak Niel lagi merinding. Hihihihi… Baru waktu itu aku liat ada orang takut diplester… Hihihi!"

Daniel nyengir, rada gak rela menerima kenyataan bahwa harga dirinya ternyata sudah hancur sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ah, tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kan? Huehehehe.

"Dan lagi… Kak Niel baik banget sama aku sejak saat itu." Jihoon mencoba menahan senyumnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan. "Kak Niel selalu ingetin aku bikin tugas, bawain aku sarapan, nganter aku pulang tiap hari, terus… Yah… Mungkin karena selama ini jarang ada yang perhatiin aku kayak gitu… Aku jadi kepikiran terus sama perhatian-perhatiannya Kak Niel."

Daniel terdiam. Kali ini bukan karena ia tersipu akan cerita Jihoon, tapi karena ia teringat akan kondisi Jihoon. _Well,_ beberapa waktu yang lalu, saat mereka asyik mengobrol mengenai diri mereka masing-masing di salah satu sudut kafe milik keluarga Daniel, Jihoon pernah bercerita bahwa ia berasal dari keluarga _broken home._ Ibu kandung Jihoon meninggalkan rumah saat ia ketahuan berselingkuh oleh ayah Jihoon, dan kabarnya wanita itu sudah menikahi selingkuhannya dan berkeluarga sendiri. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun Jihoon tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun dari ibunya lagi. Sementara nasib ayah Jihoon… Lebih buruk lagi. Sejak mengetahui bahwa istrinya berselingkuh, ayah Jihoon kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berkali-kali mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya pihak keluarga ayahnya mengirim lelaki paruh baya itu ke rumah sakit jiwa 10 tahun yang lalu. Di rumah pun Jihoon lebih sering sendirian, meskipun ada sejumlah pelayan dan pengurus rumah yang masih mengabdi pada keluarganya. Sekitar sebulan sekali, terkadang ada paman dan bibi dari pihak keluarga ayahnya yang mengunjungi Jihoon untuk memastikan bahwa remaja berusia 16 tahun itu masih baik-baik saja.

Jujur, selama ini Daniel tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perhatian-perhatian kecil yang ia berikan kepada Jihoon yang disukainya itu ternyata berarti begitu besar untuk cowok mungil itu.

"Eung?" Jihoon menatap Daniel tidak mengerti saat tiba-tiba saja Daniel meraih tangan Jihoon dan meremasnya perlahan.

" _ **Aku sayang banget sama kamu, Jihoonie. Inget itu, ya**_."

Wajah Jihoon langsung memerah saat Daniel berkata seperti itu. Jihoon mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Daniel karena malu, tapi Daniel menahannya dengan menggenggam tangan Jihoon semakin erat.

"Kalo kamu ada masalah, ada sesuatu yang pingin kamu ceritain ke seseorang, tapi kamu nggak tahu mau cerita ke siapa… Kamu bisa cerita ke aku. Ponselku, telingaku, semuanya selalu _ready_ 24 jam buat kamu. Kalo kamu ngerasa sepi, ngerasa bosen, ngerasa bete… Telpon aku aja. Aku bakal dateng jemput kamu, ajak kamu kemanapun kamu mau biar kamu _happy_ lagi. Kalo kamu kesel banget sampe pengen nyakitin orang, panggil aku aja. Kamu boleh sruduk aku, sleding aku, apa aja deh, aku siap kamu apa-apain sampe kekeselanmu itu ilang. Kalo kamu…"

"Kak Niel…" Jihoon tidak mampu menahan senyum bahagianya mendengar kata-kata Daniel yang begitu manis sekaligus konyol itu.

"…Kamu janji, Jihoonie?" Daniel menyodorkan kelingkingnya di depan Jihoon. Persis seperti beberapa saat yang lalu saat mereka bermain permainan untuk menyebutkan nama seseorang yang mereka sukai. "Kamu janji kamu bakal selalu bilang kalau kamu butuh aku?"

Jihoon tersenyum lagi. Tersenyum semakin lebar. Jihoon tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana Tuhan bekerja untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Jihoon tidak pernah merasa bahwa ia benar-benar _pantas_ menerima Daniel yang begitu peduli kepadanya, bahkan saat Jihoon tidak benar-benar memperhatikan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan senyum di bibir merahnya, Jihoon menyambut kelingking Daniel dengan kelingkingnya.

" _ **Janji, Kak Niel…**_ "

* * *

 _ **the end? HAHAH**_

* * *

ebuset ya allah hamba nulis apaan sih :( maunya bikin jadi ooc tapi napa ending-endingnya jadi kayak bahasanya novel lima sekawan gini dah :( au ah salahin jihun ngandung anaknya niel/?

btw sumpa i feel so cringeyyyyyy setelah menempatkan ha sungwoon jadi antagonis :') WKWKWK abisnya gaada lagi peran hyung nya danik yang sekiranya pantes jadi kayak gitu :') minhyun terlalu kalem :') jisung terlalu koplak :') YAUDA JADILAH HA SUNGWOON THE CHEESSY ANTAGONIST OF THIS FICT WKWKWKWKWK /slapped

mind to review this fict? muach:*


End file.
